Kiss to Thorns
by Tingshui
Summary: KOKORO means heart. MITSURU means fullness. So when they kiss, the heart gets filled. It's a very short and poetic story about KOKORO and MITSURU. (MENTIONS: 1. There are metaphors of EVA, ADAM, Eden and Apples and so on. 2. There are sexual plot.3. it 's a translation of my Chinese fanfic. I'm not great at English, so I can't guarantee the poetic style being remained LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Code: 556 - KOKORO**

In the warm, bright, flower decorated glasshouse, there is a cactus.

Living in the sandy soil, living in a cold glass cover, the cactus is distant from all other plants. He rejects any excess water, rejects any excess color. With those thorns standing, he lives like a proud child.

The empty glasshouse is my own territory.

The lonely cactus is my own belongings.

Today, I hide in this undisturbed little world again, leafing the pages. Everywhere touched by my fingertips and eyesight, there are taboos.

Was there anyone like me in the world before? -Under the shade of plants, acquiring absurd knowledge, tasting a wrong taste. If there was, what kind of tree did she hide under? Was she the same as me, understood and confessed with herself in the face of a cold tropical plant?

I changed. Just like her, changed completely. At this moment, I breath like the first human born between heaven and hell.

Putting my palm on the glass cover, I left a lip print on the icy inorganic intercalation. Hard.

The mixture of fog and saliva is the mark of "kissing". It has a marvelous charm that makes my body hot. Do not know why, but I guess it should burn on my warm and soft skin, leaving a rosy injury.

Cactus stands in his dry air selfishly. the dryness reflects my thirsty lips.

\- well, Mr. cactus, what do you think of this kind of me?

 **Code: 326 - MITSURU**

Every night, when all the people fell asleep, I begin to record.

The content is very monotonous, basically about today's diet, activity, training, and the occasional battles.

These are all elements that constitute "me". In the future, if someone wants to know who I am, all he needs to do is to open this notebook.

I'm not "MITSURU".

I exist in the body called "MITSURU", but the name can't generalize my existence.

It's a name given by HIRO, and something that I ask for, thus it is not mine. So, I'm going to defeat him to transcend the shadow of "MITSURU".

By that time, people will understand my value and distinguish the real me from the random number, and the false name.

But I still have to keep recording before my wish come true, for it's the only way to confirm my existence.

When closing the notebook, her name grazed on the margin of one page. - KOKORO, code 556.

She and her little secret left a small accident in my regular record.

The girl who takes care of flowers, the girl who lost. She's smiling and attracting the attention of everyone. Her curvy hair dances like ocean waves.

The waves entwine round my body like soft long hair, bringing a kind of indescribable feeling.

Then, I turned off the light.

 **Code: 556 - KOKORO**

In a coma like vertigo, I feel me lack of something.

Lying in the flower bushes, faded off my dress, I forgot myself. The sprinkling pot is sprinkling, the soil stein my body.

That is me listening to my pants in silence, staring at the transparent roof through tears.

When I use my finger to touch, it is itchy and itchy, so I fondle myself harder and harder, producing the joy with burning and even prickling.

It must be an evil act, I think, but I must get harder. Touch, seek, look for a more dexterous angle. Deep, and deeper, it feels like practicing a trick of FRANX driving.

\- go, I'm going!

In accordance with the genes from ancient times, I writhe and groan.

But where am I going to? Will I break through this cage of safe, comfortable, correct and glorious, to an evil place filled with danger, pain, wrongness and shame?

But I arrived no matter what. Flying into the sky with flood, falling into the flood from the sky, every blood vessel is shuddering with thrill.

At this very moment, I feel me lack of something.

Turning my head, I stare at the Mr. Cactus. I know that I'm eager to get pierced by his thorns, longing for him using the tropical coldness leaving me a permanent wound.

Then, I see MITSURU walking in.

He gifts a rare confound look, and I reveal a happy smile. Walking across the narrow path with my naked feet, I kick off the sprinkling pot, embrace my lonely Mr. Cactus.

The water overflowed my toes and his soles. Is our wetness wrong? Maybe. But I have intoxicated, and I have inhabited.

 **Code: 326 - MITSURU**

Her long hair, like ocean waves, is wrapping my body.

I fall in, extremely heavily, like a FRANX falling into swamps. Narrow, hot, suffocating swamps.

It's a failed driving without control and self-control. There's nothing but the girl's naked body, gleaming, sweaty, smooth like a fish.

I'm also covered with sweat. She's clutching the flowers and gripping the grass. Her screaming is mixed with mine. We kiss each other's body, with saliva dropping on the soil. We kiss under the tree, without teaching and permission.

We get burned, and melted, there bursts out a feeling of infinity extremely near death.

The red blood and white fluid get mixed together, flowing between her white, soft thighs.

After the heat and excitement, there is wind blowing into the glasshouse. It is so cold that I start to shiver.

We accept the best care and selection, accept the hardest training and constraints, and take an oath of absolute obedience; Yet we are criminals now.

Such act was never being taught nor granted by the ADULT, so it is not allowed in this bird cage.

"KOKORO... What should we do? "

As saying, I lower my head to look at her face.

She does not answer, putting her head in my arms with one hand holding me, the other pointing on my chest. Left to right, and then right to left. It's her happy dancing, and her wet long wavy hair sticks on my shoulder.

At this very moment, with the touch of her fingertips, my heart begins to beat again. Rub-a-dub, rub-a-dub, clearly, I heard something changed irreversibly.

At this very moment, we became the infamous water stains on the ground, mixed together with failure and secrets, forever together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: 556 - KOKORO**

I got a wonderful ability to tell 02 liking HIRO, GORO liking ICHIGO, and MIKU liking ZOROME by only one look.

Because I liked the Mr. Cactus that belonged to me as well.

But no one compared with us, because we ate one same poisonous fruit.

We sipped the poison through every gaze, every nod and every passing touch while others would never know.

The rate of synchronization between me and FUTOSHI went down constantly, so that we can't fight any battle. Class members were all worried about it, but I didn't care at all.

The only thing I cared about was an enlarging secret. It expanded without restriction, but would always belong to MITSURU and me. - well, I can't help smiling now by merely a thought of it.

I liked his indifference, his ironic tone, his arrogant look, and his simplicity concealed from all of these shortcomings.

I liked the way his hair falling down when sweating, slightly hiding his sharp eyes, making them especially gentle;

I liked how he entered my body, filling me and tearing me, harder and hotter than any other thing.

I became water, became the only liquid that was not controlled by the Bird Cage. I was watering like a broken faucet, like sweet honey dropped by 02, on his fingers and thighs. He got wet, got drenched, and all his dryness is occupied.

Going through the glass, I hugged the cactus with the thorn. When he dug in, I felt myself loving him the most; But when he pulled out, I found myself to love him even more.

Blood, tears and wounds, accompanied by fleeting pleasure, all the marks MITSURU brought got branded in my memory.

\- Meaning.

Suddenly, the noun, which had never been meaningful to me, jumped into my mind.

Suddenly, he plugged into me and brings an explosion.

I was clamped, convulsing, squeezing out of juice. My teeth bit on his neck, and my nails scratched into his thin and taut muscles on the back.

Meaning. Suddenly, I thought on and on: The meaning of a man and a woman to survive till now, lies in here.

 **Code: 326 - MISTURU**

I still did my record, about diet, activity and combats.

However, her face often emerged suddenly, disturbing my clear thoughts.

In order to avoid her abrupt, I began to learn to paint. Whenever she ran out in my brain, I would draw a face of her on the margins. She got lots of the expressions: Smiling, pouting, grimace, secretly blinking, and even some intentions of pranks.

The 556, gentle and dignified little lady in front of everyone, showed so many strange faces with me.

I've been drawing and never felt tired. In my regular and ordinary record, she left more and more imprints. My life was not only about myself anymore.

I fought in FRANX as usual, undertaking logistics and defense work because of the low Synchronization rate.

KOKORO was grim about it: "You can get along with any girl, can't you?"

I got annoyed by her question, and she would rather sulk, until our next "making love" in glass house. -It was a strange noun from her small book. I chewed on but never figure out what it means.

There were all kinds of strange things in that book, almost like stories of Arabian nights.

KOKORO regarded it as her most precious treasure. After the climax, she usually rested in my arms, poking me with her thin and soft fingers, telling the story: "MISTURU, I will have a baby with you someday. My tummy will be very big and tour baby will sleep in it. "

"What's the special of it?" I always asked the same question for her convenient to continue talking.

"Of course it's special! The baby is only belonged to you and me." she smiled with a beautiful rosy on her cheeks, "He or she will share our blood. Not the ADULTs', and not the FATHERs', that's our one and only baby..."

She spoke out taboos in an easy tone. We cannot control our life or death, yet we want to produce a new life. Every word had become the evidence of our extraordinary crime.

However, did not know why, I never stop her. I did not fear, even felt a little happy. Maybe that was the reason why I let her go on and on without any obstruction.

In her gentle, dreamlike description, I forgot the shadows HIRO brought, forgot the stigma of name and number, forgot all the problems that had perplexed me for such a long time.

Was it because I've found my answer?

In this forbidden area away from abundant grace, I left masked Gods' hands and their Garden of absolution.

Did I exist? Why I existed? How I existed? - All my misfortune was answered by a girl with ocean-wavy hair.

 **Code: XXX - NANA**

MISTURU, known as the number 326, the originally parasite of 13 region Cerasus, the stamen of Chlorophytum, was killed due to operational error in today's battle with Dragon of Conrad Rank. The pistil returned alive by emergency disengagement device.

As a result, I was responsible for sequestering the remains.

He had hardly left anything, only a pen and a note.

At first they were just scrawling graffiti, barely made up of two eyes and a bush of spaghetti. But his painting improved gradually, became more and more delicate.

By the end of the last page, there was an excellent pen sketch. A girl with wavy hair smiling gently, surrounded of vivid flowers, inscribed a short title "In My Heart" and his name "MISTURU".

Anyone can tell his gift of manipulation and and the heart of purity through this notebook. He should have been one of the best fighting force to play an important role. The lost is really regrettable.

I shook my head, put his pen and notebook into a box, then went out of the door.

On the opposite side there stood a girl with curly hair. Her fists clenched hard. Her gentle and lovely face became full of hatred and resentment, "You arranged it. You deliberately sent MISTURU to the battlefield and withdrew all the reinforcements. It's you killed him. "

"KOKORO," I tried to make my voice soft, "You are not qualified to ask in your position now. Nobody spoke any warning, doesn't mean we don't know what you two have done."

The girl was stupefied with shame. Her face went up red, then gradually turned ashy: "You... you knew everything? Then why is MISTURU, why don't you kill me! I seduced him first! "

I sighed, can not help holding up my arms: "if you get any reason, you should understand MISTURU's thought and sacrifice."

"... I shall not forgive." she stared at me with implacable hatred, gnashing her teeth, "MISTURU protected me, he hoped I can give birth to our baby! Our child will make you all regret! "

For such rebellious attitude, there is necessary to give her some punishment. The mental treatment and the elimination of memory are both needed. -I thought this way,saying:

"You are different from the 'ADULTs'. You don't have eggs, while MISTURU had no sperm. So it's impossible for you to get pregnant at all. "

She showed an expression of shock and grief, and even I was shaken by her look of despair.

But the rules are the rules anyway. The prescribed death, and the prescribed birth, are the only justice and truth. The life of artificial men must be firmly held in the hands of FATHERs.

We can not tolerate any deviant and wrongness in this world,

 **Code: XXX - NANA**

KOKORO, known as the number 556, originally parasite of 13 regional Cerasus, the pistil of Genista, committed suicide at 4:12 p.m. of the same day. All rescue measures proved ineffectual.

Contraband goods had been recovered. The experimental data had been recorded. Experiment , item second, known as Sexual Contact Observation, was firmly terminated due to unforeseen factor.

-FIN-


End file.
